A Desecration Conception
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: One-Shot Lin realizes that The pool of eternal life should not fall into the wrong hands again. So she along with Alex have to defile the pool in the way it was mentioned by her mother. M for a Reason, Alex/Lin.


Author's Note: I'm surprised that nobody did this kind of fic for the Mummy like I said it's like I'm breaking firsts here. Anyway if you like this one shotter please leave a review but anyways, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm seen all the Mummy movies and some of it cartoon episodes but when it's all said and done, I do not own them, Universal does. So don't assume, it's bad for you.

A Desecration Conception

*flashback*

"Lin, sweetheart, I need to tell you something."

"What is it mother?"

"That is the secret of the pool of life."

"What about it?"

"Well the secret is whoever was the first to drink from the pool first it would stay active on the condition that person was in. When the Yeti brought me here. They made it be known that I was the first to drink from that fountain. And entrusted me to be the last line of defense for this pool."

"Okay. So how can this pool of life not be of use anymore?"

"Only when two mortals decide to desecrate it by an act of love could the water lose its healing power, but if it was desecrated by those who are truly in love with each other, then something amazing will happen."

"What could it be?"

"I don't know. But if somehow someone besides the emperor were to know about the pool, who knows what could happen. That's why we could never let anyone near this pool."

"Sure thing, mother."

*end flashback*

Lin knew that one day something like that would happen but if it was going to be gone, it at least needed to be by her since she was the daughter of the one guarding it for thousands of years. After burying Lin's mother, Zi Yuan it took Lin a while before she was okay, for a while Lin and the O'Connell family stayed in China. Alex and Lin were spending time together kissing when Lin was going to ask him something.

"Alex."

"Yes sweetie."

"When you say you had much experience with mummies. Just how much?"

"Well, I could remember years ago. In Fact. My uncle Jon who named his now used-to-be nightclub Imhotep's, was named after Seti the Egyptian King's priest. My mother back then was Seti's daughter."

"Back then?"

"She was reincarnated her name back then was Nefertiri."

"Okay. So we both have mothers with similarities."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Anyway with that being besides the point Imhotep fell in love with Seti's mistress Anck-Su-Namun who he was forbade to touch because he was Seti's future wife. But they risked everything just for one night of passion."

"I see. But what does Imhotep has to do for Jon's inspiration of naming that nightclub after him?"

"Well if you're that interested..."

"I am."

Lin soon cuddled close to him.

"When my mother accidentally woke him up from his slumber. This was before you and your mother's time."

"How long?"

"1,000 years before your time, give or take a decade or two."

"Oh."

"My parents had to stop him for raising his love from the dead because he wanted my mother for a sacrifice my dad showed up and rescued her and they succeeded in killing both Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun. Then a good while later they had me and years later they took me to one of their discoveries, which was the bracelet of Anubis. This is where I became the center of attention for Imhotep as the bracelet was a map location from one place to another leading to a place that used to exist called Ahm Shere. Ahm Shere was the place for the Scorpion King a once Akkadian Warrior and good King. Until he went bad. Anyway when Anubis took his soul, the Scorpion King mutated into a half human, half scorpion. When Anck-Su-Namun was reincarnated they brought back Imhotep because she along with her friends thought that he would be tough enough to take out the scorpion King."

"Why was it so important to them?"

"Because, when the Scorpion King awoke, there was either three options. Either send him and his army back to the underworld, for the cost of the King's soul Anubis gave him command of his army to finish the job of destroying his enemies in the past. So it was either kill him and send his army back to the underworld, kill him to use Anubis' Army to take over the world, or fail and the scorpion King would bring the next apocalypse."

"That would be terrible."

"Anyway I was the guide to Ahm Shere and Imhotep kidnapped me from the moment the bracelet was on my wrist, I had seven days to get to the pyramid of Ahm Shere before the Scorpion King woke up, and the bracelet was also a curse because if I didn't make it to the pyramid before the sun struck it on the the morning of the 8th day I would have the life sucked out of me. But I got to the pyramid with my life spared, and saw my mother die at the hands of Anck-Su-Namun."

"How did she come back to life?"

"There was a black book known as the book of the dead, it could bring those back to life though it was destroyed after because of the fear of someone else bringing back evil to life I mean if the pool of eternal life couldn't bring the Emperor back to life then they could try their luck with the black book."

Upon Alex mentioning about the pool, it brought Lin to a conclusion.

"Alex, I need to do one more thing in Shangri-La."

"What is it?"

"I would need you to come with me."

With that Alex and Lin went back to Shangri-La without Rick and Evie. 4 hours after While Evie was reading a book on ancient wonders of the world. Rick came back with a note.

"Evie, dear look at what I found."

"A note, From Alex?" Evie began to read the note. "Be back soon, me and Lin have to go back to Shangri-La . Love Alex."

"Shangri-La?"

"What could they be going back there for?"

On a fortunate note Evie had the page on Shangri-La and the pool of eternal life. She got to the part about the pool of eternal life.

"Legend has it that the only way the pool of eternal life could lose it's magic powers is if two mortals were to do something that would describe the same kind of eternity."

"Well we'll find out let's go they got a 4-hour head start."

Rick and Evie found a ride and drove back to Shangri-La meanwhile Alex and Lin had arrive at Shangri-La and the pool of eternal life they looked around at the debris of the place as the emperor ruined it turning to a 3 headed dragon and taking Lin with him when he left. As she looked at the other exit there was Yeti at the entrance waiting there. Lin spoke yeti to them and explained, what they were planning on doing, the Yeti understood and had left the cavern. But still stayed close by to guard it. Knowing that they are now alone they were looking at each other while they were near the pool.

"So what are we doing here?"

"We're making sure that no one comes back to life through this pool. It is time for people to know that some things are better off being gone."

"How can we do that."

"My mother told me a secret about this pool long ago, the only way the pool could lose its healing powers, is if two mortals were to do an act of love inside the pool."

"You mean we have to desecrate this pool?"

"Yes."

"But why? I mean I can understand that people could abuse the pool but there's still good people out there who could deserve a second chance."

"Which is why, I had you bring those."

Lin pointed to the floor as they brought 5 huge empty bottles in which they could store and stock up on for future purposes. After a while they filled each bottle they looked at each other and suddenly Lin began to take off her clothes until she was naked.

"Are you sure Lin? What could happen after we desecrate the pool?"

"I'll tell you after. Now come and bathe with me, dear."

Alex soon got out of his clothes until he was naked and together they entered the blue-white liquid substance the water was decently deep as it was just barely below chest level. Alex couldn't believe this.

"Wow, this actually feels good."

"Yes, it does."

"I can't believe I'm bathing in the pool of eternal life especially with my beautiful girlfriend."

They had their fun for a little bit until they had looked at each other very deeply, both of them felt overwhelmed by the feelings of love they had for each other, slowly they leaned in closer and closer exchanging breaths in each other's mouths until finally their lips met. After that kiss Alex pushed Lin to a wall as he kissed her some more with his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, Alex also spent time to kiss her neck and to suck on her breasts spending every second pleasing his future wife's body.

"Alex..."

The pleasure was too intense as their body were agonizing close but his shaft wasn't inside her and Lin felt that she needed to be complete. Lin began moving her body around hoping to have him inside her.

"Lin?"

"Please continue to please my breasts I want to have you inside me."

"Okay."

Alex began to squeeze her breasts and pinch on her nipples making her moan as she struggle to have him inside her. However when she finally did there was a smile on her face as she was finally one with her future husband. She had her arms around his neck and her legs were entwined with his however they couldn't see how they legs were due to the surface being all glossy. But they knew they were one. Alex began to slowly thrust inside her and kept going like this as Lin called out his name.

"Alex! Oh, Alex!"

"Lin...!"

"Oh, yes! Deeper and harder darling!"

"Oh, Lin."

Alex went as deep and as hard as he could and soon Lin's moans turned into screams as well soon she joined by thrusting with him meeting his thrusts. Slowly the liquid was beginning to turn white but at this point they didn't seem to care. At the entrance In which Alex and Lin came in, Rick and Evie saw Alex and Lin however they were out of site.

"Are they... Having sex in..."

"...The pool of eternal life? Yes." Evie said finishing Rick's question.

"You said that the pool would be desecrated by something showing the same kind of eternity?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, love is eternal."

"Yes. I guess they're doing this because they don't want people abusing this place if they were to find it and that a legend should be just that: a legend."

Rick and Evie looked at them for a while before Rick spoke up again.

"You know this reminds me of that night after I saved you from Imhotep the first time."

"Yeah I remembered."

"God, you were so sexy in that black dress."

"Of course, you married a reincarnated princess."

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't have on a black dress but should we do our re-enactment of that night?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

And with that Rick and Evie left out of sight to make love somewhere. Meanwhile back at the pool, both Alex and Lin were soon close to an orgasm and the liquid of the pool got even whiter.

"Oh Alex, I'm coming!"

"Me too Lin!"

"Yes! Please spill yourself inside me!"

"Lin...!"

With one final thrust they both had their orgasms and the pool's liquid emitted a bright white life as the pool's liquid started to come out however they were still up to their chests in the liquid. The liquid soon got to the debris and the walls and slowly the room was in a bright white light. When the light settled, there were murals of Alex and Lin, starting at 0 there was a mural of them doing what they just did make love in the pool of eternal life. However when they looked down they could see their bodies entwined, which meant that the liquid did indeed turn to regular water and that for now it was just a normal pool. When they looked at the mural with the number 10 it showed them, with a small figure, meaning that they indeed had a child, but due to the hair on the shorter figure Lin was surprised at what their first child is going to be.

"We're going to have a daughter!"

"Yeah. And this time our family will not be broken."

Next they saw their mural with the number 20. At this time they figured that the numbers in each mural were suppose to mean years from that very moment they desecrated the pool, in 10 year increments. Rick and Evie soon joined them in the cavern and saw them still in the pool.

"Are you two all right?" Rick asked.

"Alex what in the world are you thinking?" Evie asked as well.

"It's okay." Alex said assuring them. "In order to nullify the pool we had to make love in it."

"But just think about the side effects it could have on you and your girlfriend..."

"Not to mention your future children." Rick said finishing Evie's sentence.

"The only side effect is that." Alex said pointing at their murals.

"What are these?" Evie asked.

"Murals of Me and Alex's life 50 years from now." Lin answered as they looked at them they were impressed.

"But how can this mural be sure you'll live this long to see this." Rick asked.

"Well my mother said that something incredible would happen if we were to nullify the pool while we were truly in love with each other."

"Which in this case we were, I love you Lin."

"I love you too, Alex."

Alex and Lin shared one passionate kiss as Rick and Evie kept looking at the murals. After a while Alex and Lin got out of the pool and had a closer look themselves.

As the years went by, the murals were indeed coming true, for they married soon enough, and had a daughter by the name of Paige O'Connell and they both watch her grow up. Lin O'Connell was happy and relieved to see her daughter alive and not growing up without a father much like her when she had her dad taken away before her birth. Every day she reminded herself what she gave up in order to experience happiness and freedom at its fullest, and to know that her mom and dad are reunited somewhere in heaven, it was worth every second of it.

Author's Note: that's it, hope you enjoyed this fic, if you want please vote on my author page. And also you could read my other fics as well. Thanks!


End file.
